Propose To You
by AnchoFishyMochi
Summary: "coba hitung gigi di patung naga diperahu itu." "apa! Kau kurang kerjaan?" "will you marry me?" (summary ancur TT TT)


Cast : HaeHyuk (4eva! ^^b)

Rated : T

Genre : just Romance (sangat-sangat gagal TT TT )

Summary : "coba hitung gigi di patung naga diperahu itu." "apa?! Kau kurang kerjaan?" "will you marry me?"

Warning! This Y.A.O.I! don't like don't read ttebayoo~! *teriak sama naru-chan* NB : ini Drabble ^^

* * *

_Drtt! Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!_

Hyukjae mengambil handphonenya yang berada disampingnya. Tapi pandangan matanya masih menatap film kartun ditelevisi didepannya.

_From : Hae-Chagi_

_Baby, apa nanti sore kau ada acara?_

Hyukjae tersenyum sebentar dan langsung membalas pesan singkat dari kekasihnya. Setelahnya kembali menaruh handphone itu disampingnya. Ia sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan ambigu kekasihnya.

Disisi lain, terlihat kekasih Hyukjae, Donghae, yang tengah membaca sebuah buku ditemani dengan camilan disampingnya.

_Drtt! Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!_

Setelah mendengar bunyi getaran itu, Donghae langsung menyabet handphonenya yang tergeletak manis dimeja didepannya.

_From : Hyukkie-Baby_

_Tidak, kenapa?_

Setelah membalasnya cepat, kembali ia berkonsentrasi membaca buku _'Seribu Satu Lelucon'._

Hyukjae meraih handphone yang bergetar disampingnya. Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' setelah membaca pesan lain dari kekasihnya.

_From : Hae-Chagi_

_Aku ingin mengajakmu ke danau. Sekalian kita berkencan. Kau mau?_

Kali ini dengan semangatnya Donghae meraih handphonenya. Ia bergumam 'Yes!' setelah melihat jawaban kekasihnya.

_From : Hyukkie-Baby_

_Mau! :'D Aku bosan sekali dirumah sendirian, hae~_

Donghae lantas membalas pesan itu dan bergegas masuk kekamarnya. Dan selanjutnya terdengar bunyi ramai dari dalam sana.

_From : Hae-Chagi_

_Jika begitu, sekarang saja kita ke danau. Bersiap-siaplah, 15 menit lagi aku akan menjemputmu._

"omona!"

Hyukjae mematikan televisinya dan masuk ke kamarnya. Dan sama seperti Donghae, terdengar bunyi ramai dari dalam kamar tersebut. Dasar pasangan kompak.

* * *

"jujur, Hae."

Hyukjae membuka suara untuk menghilangkan suasana hening didalam mobil Donghae.

"aku tidak tau dimana danau yang kau maksudkan." Lanjutnya, Donghae tersenyum simple dan mengelus rambut Hyukjae.

"nanti juga kau akan tau."

Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya dan melihat kesamping. Donghae mendengus geli sambil berkonsentrasi menyetir.

Perjalanan selama sekitar 25 menit itu terbayar dengan pemandangan yang indah serta semilir angin yang sejuk. Danau yang merupakan danau buatan ini banyak dikunjungi pengunjung yang ingin melepas penat dihari minggu.

Donghae dan Hyukjae hanya berjalan mengitari danau sambil melihat anak-anak hingga orang dewasa yang sedang menaiki perahu bebek(perahu yang biasanya berbentuk angsa yang digerakan dengan dikayuh). Hyukjae menarik-narik lengan baju Donghae.

"ne Hae, ayo kita naik perahu itu seperti yang lainnya." Pinta Hyukjae, Donghae mengangguk dan menariknya kearah salah satu perahu yang berada dipinggir danau.

Setelah berbicara pada empunya, kedua sejoli itu mengayuh dengan kompak kearah tengah danau. Terkadang dengan usilnya, Donghae menyiprati Hyukjae dengan air danau.

"ih! Hae! Rasakan ini!" :D

"wek! Nggak kena!" xP

Mereka berdua tertawa kencang dan kembali mengayuh. Donghae menatap sebelah lengan Hyukjae yang berada disebelah pahanya, lantas ia menggenggamnya dan tersenyum lembut menatap wajah Hyukjae yang memerah.

"kau capek, hum?" Donghae menghentikan kayuhannya dan menegok kesampingnya.

Hyukjae menggeleng tapi ia bersandar dengan menghembuskan nafasnya. Donghae menghela nafasnya dan kembali mengayuh.

"kita sudahi saja." Tutur Donghae, ia mengayuh dengan sedikit dibantu Hyukjae. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu sangat kecapekan.

Setelah membayar sewa perahu, dua pemuda itu duduk-duduk dipinggir danau dengan es kelapa muda dan beberapa camilan yang Donghae beli tadi.

"huaa~ hari ini aku sangat senang!" Hyukjae menidurkan tubuhnya direrumputan dan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati semilir angin yang membelai rambut dan kulitnya.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Hyukjae, ia sedikit melirik kearah kantong celananya dan kembali senyuman yang kali ini lebih lebar tersungging diwajah tampannya.

"hyukkie." Hyukjae sedikit membuka matanya malas, melihat Donghae yang tersenyum.

"ada apa?" tapi ia kembali menutup matanya. Donghae mengdengus.

"ayo bangun, pemalas."

Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae agar bangun, kekasihnya hanya mengerang tak suka dan cemberut menatapnya.

"engh! Ada apa, hae?" Hyukjae mengusak matanya sambil menguap. Menurutnya suasana seperti ini pas untuk tiduran. -_-

"coba hitung gigi dipatung naga diperahu itu." Donghae menunjuk patung naga yang ada diperahu kayuh didepan mereka.

"apa?! Kau kurang kerjaan?!" hyukjae mendelik tak percaya.

"kau membangunkanku hanya untuk menghitung gigi naga itu?!" hell! Hyukjae ingin sekali menjitak kepala kekasihnya saat ini.

"cepat!" dengan malas dan cemberut, perhatian Hyukjae teralihkan kearah perahu didepannya.

"hm… 4… 8… 11…"

"jadi?"

"ada sebe-"

Hyukjae melebarkan kedua matanya, memasang wajah kaget yang lucu. Menatap benda yang digenggam Donghae yang sedang tersenyum manis. ia sedang menyodorkan sekuntum bunga dan ditengah-tengah bunga itu terdapat benda berkilau yang diketahui bernama cincin.

"will you marry me?"

…

…

…

"of course, yes."

Chu~

* * *

END!

~OWARI~

Ini drabble atas comebackku(?) didunia fanfiction ^^ maaf jika aneh, enggak nyambung atau apapun itu. Soalnya aku sudah lama enggak ngetik FF sejak bergumul dengan para buku pelajaran.

Ini adalah kisah nyata. Pengalaman dari mamaku tercinta~ love you mom ^^ terima kasih karena sudah bercerita pengalaman ini dan menimbulkan saya berpikir bagaimana jika HaeHyuk seperti itu #plakk

NB : Saya sangaaat~ menerima kritik dan saran ^^


End file.
